


Counting Backwards

by AndromedaCrewe367



Series: Numbered [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Going To Take Over The World, Kidnapping, Secret Organization, Secret Society, Violence, planning, secret, society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaCrewe367/pseuds/AndromedaCrewe367
Summary: Every story ever written has been told by the victors, the champions that defeated the evil. This is not that kind of story. This one is nothing but grey. Not black or white. My philosophies and morals are what made this entire thing possible. It’s what made us succeed. For as long as I can remember, and since I’ve learned, this ancient society has been creating a plan to better the world. To help people better themselves and to help lead them into a new age. Leading a hidden world is hard, but not difficult. My followers that have been recruited are loyal to the day they lay down their life. The ones that are born into this world, much like me, gives their entire lives dedicating every part of them to this cause… our cause.
Series: Numbered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167065





	Counting Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book in the Numbered series, it is in the pov of the villains. The other book is the pov of the heroes. It does not matter all that much which you read first. I will be putting trigger warnings (TW) for sensitive subjects. There will be scenes that will be hard to read. I have put the proper warnings so that no one is taken by surprise as to what is in this book.
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone is having a good day/night as well as staying safe and healthy.

Every story ever written has been told by the victors, the champions that defeated the evil. This is not that kind of story. This one is nothing but grey. Not black or white. My philosophies and morals are what made this entire thing possible. It's what made us succeed.

For as long as I can remember, and since I've learned, this ancient society has been creating a plan to better the world. To help people better themselves and to help lead them into a new age. Leading a hidden world is hard, but not difficult. My followers that have been recruited are loyal to the day they lay down their life. The ones that are born into this world, much like me, gives their entire lives dedicating every part of them to this cause... our cause.

"Sir, reports of a breach within the-" I sigh, trying to prevent my eye from twitching.

"Do we not have protocols to handle a situation like this one?" I turn away from the view of the skyline, eyeing the handler. I don't remember her name.

She visibly gulps before answering. "We do, sir."

"Then why am I being disturbed when it was informed to everyone not to do so?" I walk over to my desk, adjusting my pens.

"Because this breach came from within the drug division."

"Then handle it." I snapped at her. She quickly leaves, nearly stumbling on her way out.

I turn back to the view of the skyline: the mountains and clouds are beautiful at this time of day. If only it could last forever, but unfortunately things like this don't. The cycle of life is a cruel and undeserved curse. Early on, our ancestors realized quickly that this curse can't be broken, no one can live forever, and with that revelation they were able to focus on something greater than immortality.

My thoughts are broken by a sounding alarm. The breach must be a bigger problem than what was thought to be, however, I'm not worried. For centuries the society has thought of everything that may prevent the plan from succeeding, and in return they have made plans to prevent that from happening. As time went on and as technology advanced with the people, the plans have changed to compensate for it. There is one thing that this society will be soon known for, and it won't be for secrecy, it'll be for patience.

I pull up footage of the current situation to evaluate our progress. It seems as though The Assassins will have to track him down, seeing as how he got away. There are protocols to handle situations like these. I guess these protocols didn't factor in the incompetence of humans, and because of their incompetency a single person can blow up this plan. The one that has been slowly being put into place for decades.

A gentle knock sounds at the door. "What is it?"

The door opens and it's the same handler, Elizabeth Crowen. "I apologize for interrupting but there is a call waiting for you."

"Can it not wait?" My blood is beginning to boil.

"No, sir, it can't. It's Dr. Sholl, he says that it's an emergency." I pinch the bridge of my nose and I can feel a headache form.

"Fine then. Tell Dr. Sholl I'll be meeting with him in a minute. I have other business to attend to." She only nods her head as she leaves my office. Taking a deep breath I collect myself.

I need to set up a meeting with all of the other divisions, warn them of what's happening and call into action The Assassins and inform The Company to look for the breach. The breach being a scientist from the division of Doctors. If he continues his work out into the world and tells anyone, there would be a lot of blood being shed and many questions that will never be answered. I fix my tie and leave my office, and upon leaving my office, the rest of the chaotic floor freezes. I figured that the people would be hectic but this is out of line and very unprofessional. I clear my throat, "We have protocols for things like these. Even though this is a state of emergency, that does not mean that we shall fall into chaos. Now, get back to work."

Everyone starts to move again but this time they are more organized, not chaotic. I make my way down the many halls of the building and enter the elevator. As I wait to reach the floor three levels below me I mentally prepare myself.

A small ding signals the correct floor, I pass by people trying to locate the rogue scientist. It seems as though almost every resource is being put into finding him. The division he worked in is in the process of developing a drug. The drug is meant to help create a new generation. I do not have a complete understanding of this drug, but what I do know is that when it is used on the mothers, their offspring seem to develop unusual abilities. It also doesn't seem to matter if the offspring has been born or not. It has been centuries and we have yet to perfect this drug. But as time goes on and as people as a whole gain more knowledge, the solution to the drug is nearly in our grasp.

The woman at the entrance to the conference room opens the door then locks it behind me. The room is plain, there aren't any windows or photos hanging on the wall. The only purpose of this room is to make sure no one from the outside is listening. It's where I meet some of the most renowned politicians, leaders, teachers, and doctors. The amount of influence that each one has is underestimated and overlooked greatly and that's how we will gain the advantage. The people that I am going to be meeting with are part of one of the divisions that I am in control of and the other is meant for damage control.

"Mr. Conan, we would like an update on what happened and where you are on locating the breach." Kirkland Gremm is part of damage control. He makes sure that the right kind of people tells the right kind of stories whether it be on the news, social media, or magazines.

"As of right now the rogue scientist is out of our eyes and ears. Any personnel that I am able to spare will go toward looking for him. If anyone hears word of his whereabouts I will send The Elite to erase any trace that he has stepped out of the facility. As for your division, I expect The Company to cover any tracks that the scientist has made. All of this should be done within the week." The holograms projecting to me only nod in agreement.

"Good. How are the current experiments going?" I know what he's trying to do and it isn't going to work.

"You know that I am unable to give you that information, you are after all, only a contracted ally, and not working in any of my divisions." His face turns sour at my response.

"I'll keep you updated," And with that Gremm's hologram disappears, signaling that he hung up.

"Mr. Ayan, I expect there to be a full report of the missing scientist as well as a complete cover up when he does 'mysteriously disappear' from where he was hiding out," Ben Ayan nods his head and his holographic form disappears as well. With him being the face and CEO of The Company, it makes it easy to set into motion several strategies when needed.

I leave the room and make my way back to my office. The only thing that I can do now is make sure that our next step goes according to plan.

**If this gains popularity and if people want me to, I'll update another chapter. I just thought that this would be a pretty cool idea.**


End file.
